space_odysseusfandomcom-20200215-history
House Farlock of Ironcreek
HOUSE FARLOCK OF IRONCREEK House Farlock finds its origins during the War of the Two Empires around 134 A.S and the Third Battle of Naering. During this very long battle that lasted fifteen years, House Farlock's first great deeds were put to the attention of Empress Thesar Suliri. Quickly the members of the family rose up in the ranks of the army and nobility until the end of the Third Battle of Naering in 149 A.S. House Farlock was rewarded with the title of Baron at the end of the war by the Empress herself, who granted them the castle of Ironcreek, on the planet Anoda, at the same time. From there, House Farlock was one of the most important noble families of Anoda. The lands of Ironcreek were rich with mining grounds of gold, silver and copper, making them some of the most important providers of steel for weapons and spaceships. House Farlock was also a very well known martial family, most of its members occupied officer ranks in both land and space armies. House Farlock however suffered greatly during the reign of the Mad Emperor, Myhr Suliri. Emperor Myhr, convinced that most of the nobility were turning against him, seized control of the most important castles of the Empire, including Ironcreek. When Lord Yvon Farlock, head of the Family at the time, protested against this decision in front of the Emperor on Suliri, the Emperor had him arrested alongside his heir, Lord Olyvar Farlock, his eldest daughter Lady Rhaynis Farlock and his wife, Lady Valma Farlock. They were executed by hanging a fortnight later. This execution shocked the nobles of the Imperial Court as they were not executed in an honorable way - nobles are to be executed by beheading as tradition - and for the harshness of the punishement for such a trivial reason. The remaining members of House Farlock were the youngest son and daughter, Lord Kyran Farlock and Lady Tygryss Farlock who both rebelled openly against the Imperial Court. The execution of the Farlock family may have played a part in the rising of the Naering Rebellion led by Emperor Myhr's own blood : Prince Mern Suliri and Princess Hernia Suliri. House Farlock played a very important part during the Naering Rebellion and contributed greatly in the fall of Emperor Myhr Suliri. However the family itself never fully recovered its former power and prestige. The Dark Years after the end of the Silver Years saw the power of House Farlock dwindle and outranked by new noble families. They were still a respected family but didn't have the same authority anymore amongst the other nobles. With time, House Farlock became a minor noble house. The line of the Griffins of House Farlock disappeared in 1797 A.S when Emperor Nyn Suliri sent Ser Robar Farlock, last member of House Farlock, to deal with a strong outlaw band in Greypool Woods near the village of Greenhaven on Caribel. Ser Robar Farlock and his thirty-five men disappeared in these woods and were never heard or seen since. Search parties have been dispatched into the woods but few of them came back until three years later, on the spring of 1800 A.S, Emperor Nyn sent his own son, Prince Valarr Suliri to deal with the situation. The Prince searched the whole forest and found old bones belonging to the outlaws but nothing from the lost Ser Robar. He was then believed to have been killed in battle and with his death, House Farlock of Ironcreek ceased to exist. HOUSE FARLOCK AND THE THIRD BATTLE OF NAERING Ermond Farlock was born on Naering in 114 A.S as the only son of Hatthios Farlock (72 A.S - 136 A.S) and Jyra Farlock (77 A.S - 165 A.S). His parents were both field workers in the Hilvetian farms and were members of the lower classes with no hopes of getting anywhere in their lives. They witnessed the arrival of the Imperials in 81 A.S when Emperor Lorthar began the invasion of the Hilvetian planets and launched an attack on both the Maeko and Naering systems. It is likely that both Hatthios and Jyra saw the arrival of the Imperials as nothing else than another type of invaders that would soon be crushed by the might of the Confederation. However they were very wrong. For six long years a blockade was put on the planet and constant space battles would happen just out of the atmosphere of Naering. The invasion of the planet started in 87 A.S and ended in 94 A.S to a great cost for both the Empire and the Confederation. But in this turmoil, Hatthios and Jyra managed to find each other and marry before settling down after the war. Naering had been turned into an Imperial colony and life for the lower classes was bettered by the presence of the Imperials. After the Imperial victory during the Second Battle of Naering in 95 A.S, peace settled on the planet. In this context, Hatthios and Jyra prepared to create a family together. For 40 years, Naering lived in relative peace. The fightings were happening elsewhere, be it further into the Hilvetian systems like Aton IV and Olinder or in the Vega System with the bombing of Ruhl by the Imperials. Hatthios and Jyra managed to get used to living under the Imperial rule and had a son in 114 A.S, fullfilling their wishes for a family.